Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a GaN-based transistor device transistor and a method manufacturing the same.
Related Art
As the technology advances, demands for high power semiconductor devices are also increasing. The conventional Si-based and GaAs semiconductor devices with lower energy gap can hardly satisfy the demands of high power semiconductor devices. As a result, semiconductor made of larger energy gap materials such as SiC or GaN emerges. Comparing semiconductor devices made of materials of GaN or SiC, semiconductor devices made of GaN material with bandgap tuning have higher channel electron mobility and carrier concentration. Therefore, GaN-based semiconductor devices can easily satisfy the demands of high power applications, such as High Electron Mobility Transistor (HEMT).
In order to produce a high quality electrode interface of a high electron mobility transistor, a high temperature annealing process is taken after the source electrode and the drain electrode are made. However, metal element in those electrodes easily diffuses to inside of the transistor during the high temperature annealing process. Thus, it raises an important issue to improve the manufacturing process of the high electron mobility transistor.